


Her

by Rose_Thorns



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Unnamed characters - Freeform, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thorns/pseuds/Rose_Thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story that I wrote. It's basically about a girl waiting to meet up with her crush... I was basically getting all my feelings out on paper so, yeah. Here's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

I put my backpack down, glancing at my phone to see what the time was. She was supposed to be here five minutes ago! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Calm down. She's just a couple of minutes late. She'll be here soon.  
I sat down on the front steps that led to my house, playing with the sleeve of my jacket nervously. The sun was starting to go down, and the sky was beginning to change colors. It looked like a painting, where light orange, pink, and blue mixed together to make the perfect scenery. I smiled at the thought. Maybe one day, I would be able to paint something and make it look so real. So beautiful.  
I looked up as a red car drove down the street. I felt a twinge of sadness as I realized that it wasn't her. Did she forget? Maybe she never wanted to come in the first place. I sighed internally. I'm such a fool for thinking that she would come. She, unlike me, had a life. I mean, she had softball practice and piano lessons... She didn't have time to go meet up with some person she barely knew. Sure, we were friends, but I'd only been talking to her for a couple of months. She had best friends that knew everything about her and they would go to the movies or to the mall, or just hang out.  
I looked down at my hands. Ugh, why couldn't I be normal? I wanted to be able to talk and share secrets and invite her over to my house. But no, as always, my stupid anti-socialness will kick in and I'll find some way to make it awkward between us.  
“Hey!” A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the one person that I couldn't stop thinking about. Immediately, a smile appeared on my face as she walked over and sat down next to me.  
“Hi, I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you had, uh, forgotten or...” I trailed.  
"Oh, sorry. I had some things I had to do.“  
“That's okay.” And it was. But why was she late? What ‘things’ did she have to do? I glanced at her before looking down at the ground. See? I did it again. Now we were going to sit in awkward silence.  
I looked at her again. She had a dark blue hoodie on, and her nails were painted white. She was wearing mascara, like she always did. I smiled a bit. She looked so pretty when she wore makeup. Usually, girls put on way too much makeup, but she... She wore only a little. Even that small difference made her look that much more stunning.  
“Look.” She said, motioning to the sky.  
“Isn't it beautiful?”  
“Yeah. I love all the different colors.” She looked over at me, a smile on her face.  
“Yeah,” She said quietly. I could feel my heart rate increase as we sat there in silence. But this time, it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It was... Blissful. Just looking into each other's eyes. It felt like a dream.  
After a minute, we turned our attention to the sky, which was now turning a dark blue. Stars accompanied the moon, which was partially covered by clouds. I thought about the girl sitting next to me, and how the dark blue sky reminded me of her jacket. The bright stars reminded me of her nails. She was as amazing as the moon, possibly even more.  
My heart skipped a beat when I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. I glanced at her and she looked at me, and I wished that time would stop so we could stay in this moment forever.  
Because I never want to say goodbye to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm honored that you took the time to read my little drabbles.


End file.
